


Disney References

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: Rich and Y/N are finally together after pining for each for so long. In the middle of a convention, Y/N struggles to find the courage to say those three certain words. (it's just fluff, guys)





	Disney References

“Hey, baby. Baby. Baby. Baby.”

You tore yourself from signing posters, the familiar voice coaxing you away from the task. “What?” You shouted across the green room, eyeing your boyfriend of nine months, Richard Speight Jr., who was standing with Briana, Ruth, Rob, Misha, and Kim.

Rich reached into one of the plastic bags on the circular table he was near, pulling out a large takeout box. “Want some of mine?”

You immediately smiled at the offer, holding up your forefinger to signal you'd be over there in a second. You had arrived to the convention later than everyone else because your panel was later in the day, and Rich had encouraged you to sleep in since you had tired yourself out at his side during karaoke last night. Since you came in late, you had missed when they took the cast’s order for lunch.

You finished up signing the posters they were going to give away to some lucky fans, your hand moving in automatic swirls and motions. Once you were finished, you tossed the silver sharpie onto the table and bounded over to where everyone was busy chatting and eating takeout from the local Chinese restaurant.

Rich extended a hand out to you, inviting you to sit on his lap, lips meeting yours in a soft touch.

“Get a room, you two,” Misha smirked, watching the exchange from across the table. “Oh, we have a room,” Rich replied after breaking from you, a playful smile crossing his lips as you blushed. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep in. I don't know how you guys do karaoke and get rolling so early the next day,” you replied, always having been shocked at their stamina.

Rob raised his empty coffee cup in response, earning a few agreeing laughs from the group.

Rich kept a firm arm around your waist, holding you close to his chest as you picked at his food, sampling his assortment of noodles and chicken. “You're so picky,” he teased, watching you nudge a few portions of food around with your plastic fork.

In response, you jabbed at a piece of orange chicken and offered it to him, an easy way of getting him to shut up. He played the same card on you. You swirled a few noodles around your fork before bringing them to your lips, your arm settling around Rich’s shoulders in a casual position.

“You're so cute it makes me sick,” Kim commented, a playful smile adorning her lips.

“We can get cuter,” you responded, slipping your fork under one of the shorter noodles. “Grab the end,” you told Rich, watching him take one of the ends in his mouth. You grabbed the other end between your lips, dropping the fork back onto your plate, a laugh immediately rumbling from Rich. You met his eyes, a smile curling up on your lips as you moved closer, executing the Lady and the Tramp scene. Your lips met his again, both of you moving away to laugh, silly instances like this happening all of the time.

“Gosh, Rich, never knew you were such a romantic,” Rob chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend. He had never seen Rich so happy before the two of you finally got together. Two of his best friends finally getting together after months of pining after the other? It was a relief when you and Rich finally announced you were together.

“I wasn't until this one came along,” Rich replied, shooting you a pointed look jokingly. You had changed his life, and he had brightened yours.

“Hey, I didn't do anything. You became a romantic all on your own. You bought me all of those flowers and spent hours shopping around for the ‘perfect’ gift for me on your own accord. I didn't tell you to do that,” you responded with your own pointed look. The first couple of dates were fairly amusing to the both of you. It was like being back in high school, the nervousness and gossip among friends included.

“Jesus, he dragged me around all day shopping for you!” Rob sighed out, remembering Rich’s panicked call a week before your birthday because he was struggling to find a good enough gift for his new girlfriend.

“Don't worry, Rob, you weren't the only one driven insane by someone’s panicking,” Briana told him, her, Ruth’s, and Kim’s eyes moving to stare at you.

“What?” You asked defensively.

“Oh my God, I have nothing to wear on my date with Rich!” Briana mimicked past you.

“Should I wear a dress? Is that too fancy? Maybe I should just wear something casual? Maybe I should just cancel,” Ruth played along, drawing laughter from the group as you glared at them.

“Aw, baby, were you that worried about how you looked?” Rich asked you, watching you cross your arms stiffly.

“It was our first date. I wanted to … you know … look good,” you muttered, shaking your head at your past self for stressing so much. It did turn out to be a pretty amazing night, though.

“You could wear a banana suit and I’d still think you're the sexiest woman alive.”

You felt a blush burn at your cheeks at his words, prompting you to playfully roll your eyes before wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. “Shut it, Speight.”

“Rich, you have photo ops in ten minutes!” One of the volunteers alerted him from the doorway.

“Already?” You pouted, tightening your grasp on Rich.

“Time flies,” Rich chuckled, rubbing his facial hair against your cheek playfully, coaxing a laugh to break from you at the tickling sensation. “Walk with me.”

You slid off of his lap, hand instinctively finding his. “See you guys later,” you told the group before heading out of the green room with Rich at your side, scattered goodbyes chasing you out. “How's your day been so far?” You asked him, giving your arm a little swing as the two of you walked down the hallway.  

“Well … it was going good until …,” he trailed off with a teasing wink, prompting you to lightly knock him on the shoulder with your free hand. “Now, it’s going great because Sleeping Beauty found her way to the castle,” he continued, giving you a playful twirl before pulling you to his chest.

“Couldn’t leave my prince all alone. What would you do without me?” You smirked, one hand sliding up the back of his neck into his hair in an affectionate motion.

“Get to my photo ops on time,” Rich laughed before leaning down to capture your lips, hands gently holding the frame of your face. He felt your lips curl up in a bright smile against his, laughter bubbling from the two of you as your lips softly pressed and moved.

You pulled back an inch, one hand moving to cup his cheek, fingertips stroking his scruff. “You don’t need kiss-swollen lips in your photos,” you pointed out with a giggle, keeping close to him.

“Well, everyone would know who to blame.”

“Yeah, shame on Rob,” you murmured, trying to fight off a smile at your playful comment. You teased at their bromance all the time, absolutely adoring the pair and their unbreakable friendship.

“Alright, princess, time to go,” Rich told you before suddenly throwing you over his shoulder, drawing a gasp from you.

“Rich!”

Rich headed to his photo ops, one arm steady around you to keep you from toppling off his shoulder.

A volunteer rounded the corner to hunt Rich down, the clock ticking. She spotted Rich carrying you on his shoulder, a confused look riddling her face. “Is there … um … what’s happening?”

“Taking her to the dungeon,” Rich commented casually, sparking laughter from you as the two of you kept on with the Disney references.

“I must protest,” you told him, waving to the volunteer as the two of you passed her.

Rich carefully leaned over to set you down outside of the photo op room, an amused smile gracing his lips. “I must go take photos.”

“Guess I can't keep this handsome face all to myself,” you murmured, affectionately cupping his cheek as you smiled up at him.

“Sharing is caring,” Rich mused, leaning into your touch before embracing you, swaying playfully on the spot.

You wrapped your arms firmly around his torso, not a centimeter of space between the two of you. You felt his head tilt down, nuzzling his beard against the crook of your neck to tickle you. “No, no!” You protested within a laugh, trying to wrestle yourself away from his grasp, but he locked his arms around you to keep you from budging an inch. “Rich! Okay! Okay! I give!” You cried out, tears beginning to spring to your eyes as you giggled wildly.

Rich freed you with a deep laugh, eyes squeezing shut briefly in amusement. “Aw, come on, baby. You always fall for that!”

“I just like hugs.”

“And I like torturing you with my beard.”

You gave your eyes a playful roll before reaching up to grasp his shoulder, pulling him down for a brief kiss. “I'll see you before my panel,” you told him, knowing he was due for photo ops any minute.

“You can have the rest of my food,” Rich told you, hand affectionately stroking your upper arm before he started to make his way toward the door to the photo op room. 

Three words came to your lips, words you had been meaning to say to him, but you were afraid he didn’t feel the same way yet. You had been in love with him for awhile now, and being together, finally having him, only intensified that. “You're the best,” you gushed, chickening out, covering your inner distress with a glowing smile.

With a wink, Rich disappeared into the photo op room, prompting you to bound back to the green room, lips tingling, cheeks ablaze with a bashful color.

~*~

“I’m twice your size now, Robbie.”

“Actually, you're only like a few inches taller,” Rob smirked, tilting his head up slightly to gaze up at you as you rode on Rich’s back, the three of you making your way to the stage.

You reached out to playfully ruffle his hair, receiving a swat to the hand from Rob in response.

“If you don't quit fooling around I'm going to drop you,” Rich playfully scolded you, tightening his grip on the back of your thighs to keep you secured to his back.

You moved back to your regular position, arms loosely wrapped around his neck, cheek resting against his head. “You wouldn't dare.”

You didn't catch the sideways glance Rich gave Rob. You also didn't notice Rob move behind you. However, you did quickly register when Rich suddenly let go of you, letting you fall back an inch before Rob caught you, Rich’s hands re-attaching to your thighs. “RICH, SERIOUSLY?!”

Rob burst out into a bout of giggles from behind you, easing you up until you could wrap your arms around Rich’s neck again.

You narrowed your eyes as Rich joined Rob, laughter echoing throughout the hallway. “You’re a jerk.”

Rich gave you a playful bounce, drawing a surprised giggle from you. “I’m a what?”

“A jerk that I … like very much.”

_ Ah, you coward! _

Rob cocked an eyebrow at your hesitant response, a knowing smile teasing at the corner of his lips. “I’ll meet you on stage,” he told the two of you once you reached the backstage area. He passed you a look, one that was silent but spoke volumes.

_ Just tell him. _

You subtly nodded, smile faltering slightly from nervousness. You slid off of Rich’s back, waiting behind the curtain at his side, your heart racing. “Rich … I have to-”

“I love you,” Rich suddenly murmured, something shy about his smile as he turned his head to meet your eyes.

Even in the most serious of moments, you and Rich had a habit of finding humor somewhere. “Hey, that was my line,” you told him jokingly, smile brightening as he chuckled, relief evident in the sound. You reached up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him down so that his forehead rested against yours. “I love you so much,” you whispered, affectionately trailing your fingers up into the softness of his hair.

Rich wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him, lips pressing to yours, catching the words.

Your introduction song began playing, Rob’s voice sounding throughout the large room, but you just wanted a few more seconds to savor this moment. You rested your other hand on Rich’s upper arm, sinking into the sensation without a shred of hesitance.

“Put your hands together for Y/N Y/L/N!”

Rob’s voice coaxed you to draw away from Rich with a warm smile, lips parting from his slowly.  

“Ready?” Rich asked, offering his arm to you with a matching smile.

When you were with him, you were ready for anything. “Let’s go,” you confirmed with a nod, hand rising to take his arm, the stage lights enveloping you as Rich led you past the curtains.


End file.
